


Sirius Ate My Homework

by WalkingDredd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Community: HPFT, Eating homework, James shouldn't have left it where Sirius could get it, M/M, Marauders, Sirius and Remus if you squint, Sirius as a dog, Sirius needs to rethink his life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If James didn't hand in his homework, he was going to have to come back during the summer holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Ate My Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Harrypotterfanfiction.com

The dormitory of the sixth year Gryffindor boys was in disarray. Clothes lay crumpled all over the room, books pulled from shelves and dumped without care, and sweet wrappers littered the floor.

If Sirius Black didn’t know any better, he would think that James was looking for something.

“Looking for something, Jimmy?” Sirius asked. James began pulling the quilt off his bed and grumbling as he continued his search.

“Don’t toy with me Sirius, this is important,” James cried. His hands were rubbing across his forehead as his eyes darted around the room, seeing if there was anywhere that he hadn’t looked. “Have you seen my homework, or not?”

Sirius shrugged and scratched at the skin on his stomach. “What does it look like?”

“Like bloody homework, Sirius, what do you think it looks like?”

James was being snappy and Sirius didn’t appreciate it, but he was also too lazy to tell James to lighten up. He settled into silence again whilst James dashed around the room and upturned as many things as he could. Sirius wondered if he was going to clean up the mess he had made.

“Why don’t you summon it?” Sirius suggested, looking lazily over at James.

“Because I’d end up with everyone’s homework flying towards me,” he turned to face Sirius, who was lounging on Remus’ bed. James groaned when he realised that the teenager wasn’t helping him. “Do you want to try helping me?”

“Not really,” Sirius told him, a wolfish grin on his face. James glared at him, before shaking his head and going back to searching underneath his bed.

“Huh, and here was me thinking that the full moon wasn’t for another two weeks,” Remus said as he walked into the room and saw James. Sirius chuckled and James quickly got out from under the bed, hitting his head on the wood in his hurry.

“Can you tell your boyfriend that he needs to get off of his fat arse and help me search for my homework?” James asked Remus, shooting another dark look at Sirius. Sirius looked positively horrified at James’ words, before his face fell into a grin.

“I can’t be controlled,” Sirius told them. Remus rolled his eyes as he came to sit beside Sirius. His hand lifting to run his fingers through Sirius' long black hair absentmindedly.

“What is this?” James demanded, having come up from underneath Sirius’ bed. He held out what looked like a chewed piece of parchment between his finger and thumb. Everyone looked at it in disgust, especially as it looked slimy.

“It’s disgusting,” Peter told him. He grimaced at the offending object, that James was still holding.

Sirius’s face fell for a moment, but James caught it. “What was with the face, Sirius?”

“What?” Sirius asked quickly. “What face?”

“The face you just pulled, as if you knew what this was. Because it looks a bit like parchment and is that – yes, I think that’s ink right there.” James pointed at the ball of slimy parchment, before looking back at Sirius, who was looking a little nervous.

Sirius gave a small chuckle, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, yeah, that. I may have eaten your homework,” Sirius told him quietly.

James’ face had gone pure white as he stared at Sirius, and Sirius noticed that one of James’ eyes had begun twitching.

“I’m sorry,” James stated, when he seemed to get back his ability to speak again. “But, I could have sworn that you said that you had eaten my homework.”

“I may have said that. Well, technically it was Padfoot.”

“Why were you Padfoot?” Peter asked him, looking up from his book and over at Sirius. James was going a little red in the face and they all hoped that he wasn’t going to explode.

“I had an itch that I couldn’t reach, I needed more flexibility to get to it,” Sirius told them. Remus was quick to shove Sirius off his bed and Sirius fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

“What was that for, Remus?” Sirius demanded as he got up off the floor and furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing at his elbow.

“If you’ve got fleas again, I am going to put a flea collar on you,” Remus warned him and Sirius whined.

“But, they itch my neck!”

“You ate the homework that I have been slaving over for the past week?” James demanded, throwing the ball of parchment at Sirius, who just about managed to dodge it. It squelched onto the wall behind Sirius, and next to Remus’ bed, who groaned in disgust.

“I didn’t make you slave over it,” Sirius pointed out, turning to look at James, who was starting to resemble an angry tomato.

James raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh of exasperation. Sirius thought that James, of all people, would understand that when you are in your animagus form, you lose a bit of your humanity. It wasn’t Sirius’ fault that James’ homework looked delicious.

“You ate my homework,” James repeated, hand removed from his nose now. His eyes were closed, and his fist was now clenching. Sirius noticed the tightness of James' voice as he spoke through clenched teeth.

“I should be annoyed at you,” Sirius said, which caused James to open his eyes and glare at him. “You didn’t have to cough it back up. I can tell you that parchment does not taste nice coming back up, it leaves a funny aftertaste in the mouth.”

James lunged at Sirius, who just managed to jump over Remus’ bed to escape and darted over to Peter. He scrambled to sit behind him and use his friend as a human shield. Sirius didn’t have to worry though, as Remus had grabbed hold of James to stop him.

“I hope you like your boyfriends without all their teeth. Once I’m done with Sirius, the only thing he’ll be able to eat, will be soup,” James told Remus.

“Peter save me,” Sirius cried, wrapping his arms around the plump boy so that he couldn’t escape and leave him to fend for himself.

“You brought this on yourself,” Peter told Sirius, trying to escape. His attempts were futile.

“Why the fuck did you eat my homework?” James demanded, trying to get out of Remus’ grip and staring murderously at Sirius. Who was still cowering behind Peter.

“I don’t know? Apparently, it looked edible whilst I was a dog. You know I can’t control what happens,” Sirius told him truthfully. He just remembered it being crunchy and cutting his throat a little.

“No one is going to believe that a dog ate my homework,” James cried loudly, causing Remus and Sirius to wince slightly.

“Well... it does sound like a lie,” Sirius admitted.

“It’s more believable if you said that Sirius was the one who ate it,” Remus told them and Sirius nodded in agreement. James was still glaring at him and Sirius thought that he was overreacting just a little.

“It’s only homework, James. There’s more important things to worry about,” Sirius tried to tell him. He squeaked loudly when James tried to lunge for him again.

“Only homework?” James said, repeating Sirius’ words but at a higher octave, which had Sirius and Remus wincing again. “I have to give that homework in to McGonagall in two hours.”

“You never give your homework in,” Sirius pointed out, wondering why this one was so important.

“Do you remember that large amount of work I needed to do over the Easter holidays? But you thought it would be a better use of our time to try to build a pool in my back garden?”

“That was an amazing idea,” Sirius stated defending himself. James had agreed at the time, that it was brilliant as well. How were they meant to know that it would end in complete failure, and just become a hole in the ground, filled with muddy water?

“He didn’t force you to help him,” Peter pointed out, which caused James to turn and glare at him too.

“He held Mr. Bear hostage, threatened to send me bits of him until I helped,” James pointed out and Sirius snorted.

“You need to come up with a more imaginative name for your bear,” Sirius scoffed.

“I was three when I named him,” James snapped defensively. “But, that’s not the point. I didn’t finish my work after, either, because I was forced to help you fill the hole back in. By hand, I might add,” James told him angrily. His parents had not been happy at seeing such a large hole in their back garden and had made them fill it back in, without the use of magic.

“I thought good old Minnie gave you that extension,” Sirius stated. He peered around Peter, who had stopped attempting to get out of his grip.

“She did,” James hissed through gritted teeth, “which ends today.”

“Oh,” Sirius stated slowly. “What happens if you don’t finish it?”

“I fail Transfiguration, and will have to come back during the summer holidays to make up for it,” James told him.

“We better hope that she believes that I ate it, because I have a better plan for us this holiday. A tree house,” Sirius told them and James groaned.

“James doesn’t even have a tree in his garden,” Remus told him. He letJames go but stood close in case he had to grab for the hotheaded teenager again.

“No,” Sirius grinned, letting Peter go, who scrambled quickly away and sought shelter on James’ bed. “But you do, Remmy.”

Remus sighed, he had told Sirius many times not to call him by that name, so didn’t try to stop James as he took his opportunity to lunge at Sirius. Who didn’t escape in time.

“Don’t hurt his face,” Remus warned James, as Sirius let out a cry of pain. “He’ll only cry about it all night, and I want to try and get some sleep tonight.”

James did tell McGonagall that he couldn’t hand the homework in; because Sirius was the one who ate it. They were amazed when she didn’t even bat an eyelid at the excuse.

“That’s fine, Mr. Potter, you have another week to write it up again. Mr. Black, if you need a snack please make sure you stay away from Mr. Potter’s homework. I expect to see you after dinner for your detention,” McGonagall stated. Sirius let out a noise of outrage, but one look from McGonagall silenced him. “Now, if you can control your hunger, Mr. Black, I would like to start my class.”


End file.
